The Big Bad Wolf and the Cute Blue Riding Hood?
by DarkerThanBlack201
Summary: This is about how the big bad wolf and the blue riding hood go on a journey together to find members of the best basketball team in the generation. They go through many obstacles and encounter many different people.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, there was a Big Bad Wolf. His name was Aomine Daiki. He was a blue wolf with tan paws. He is a very rare type of wolf and is very good at... everything. Aomine also had a very conceited motto-like phrase. It was "Th-**

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa. I think I deserve to say my own catch phrase. The only one who can beat me, is me. Hehe."

**Well yes.. He is this type of person. Moving on. Our next protagonist is the Cute Blue Riding Hood. Usually, it would make sense for his name to be Blue Riding Hood but it is not. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He has blue hair and a blue cloak just like Red Riding Hood but blue and a male.. **

**These two people were very good at basketball... Aomine has amazing formless shots and Kuroko has an unstoppable drive. The problem was that you can't play official basketball games with only two players. Therefore, the two of them go on a journey to find the best team of the generation and win the Woodland Creature's Annual Basketball League (WCABL). Right now they are in America, looking for a super basketball player that can help them win. **

"Oi Tetsu. Are you sure we're going the right way? It seems like a bunch of roads and some palm trees everywhere to me." Aomine slowly walked along next to Kuroko who looked like he was looking for something.

"Yes I'm certain Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun said that if I look around these types of places, I will find what I am searching for."

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"I heard from Atsushi who heard from Himuro that if you look in THAT place, you'll find the perfect person. Sadly, I can't participate because I need to help my scissor making company so I hope you find the right peeple." _

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

" and that's what he said... It is supposed to be nearby.."

"Ehhh whatever.. What are we looking for anyway?" Aomine asked Kuroko

"We are going to the zoo. There is supposedly a street ball court inside and only the best animals get to play. That is where we are headed right now." Kuroko looked at Aomine's confused yet excited face.

"Wait... Are the zoo animals playing or the animals who come to watch the zoo animals?" Aomine said in a confused tone.

"The animals who watch the animals are playing in the street ball games."

"Oh.. Ok" Aomine looked a lot less confused about the situation.

Kuroko quickly found the zoo and headed straight for the court. There you could see animals of many different heritages battling against each other. The one who stood out the most was a red tiger.

"Oi... Tetsu.. Do you think _that's_ him?" Aomine looked at Kuroko with a concerned face.

"I'm pretty sure.. He looks pretty wild to me.." As Kuroko said that, the tiger drove straight for the basket and dunked the ball in with high speed.

Beep Beep! The game was over and the tiger's team won. Aomine and Kuroko approached him slowly.

"Oi.. you play a lot of basketball?" Amoine asked the tiger.

" I guess.. I come out on competition days like today and play for fun. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. We are competing in the WCABL but we don't have enough members. You wanna join?"

"Ehh..Nah... I don't like competing in big events... too tiring." The tiger responded while yawning.

"C'mon just once. Just help us out." Aomine wanted to win the competition for sure.

"Noooo. It's too much of a hassle... Find someone else." As the tiger turned around, Aomine thought of a different plan.

"Fine. Be that way. Hey Kuroko, did you ever know that tigers were such fraidy-cats?" Aomine started to taunt the tiger.

" No. I was not aware of this until now." Kuroko slowly went along with his plan.

"Yah. He thinks he's soooo great, just because he can dunk a few times."

"I bet that he's not as strong as you are though, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said blatantly.

The tiger was getting annoyed and it looked like flames were going to burst through his flesh.

"Alright! Let's see whose better. We'll have a one on one game. First to 10 wins. If I lose I'll play with you guys in the WCABL but if I win, you need to come to the zoo basketball games and scrub the court." The tiger declared.

"Fine! Let's see who wins. What's your name?" Aomine asked.

"Kagami Taiga. What are your names?" He asked.

"Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya-des"

"OK. Let the game start now!" Kagami said in a dramatic way. The 2 large animals parted ways and headed to their side of the court. A new game was about to start and it was the first obstacle the two protagonists were going to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was time for the basketball game to begin. It is Kagami the Tiger against Amoine the Wolf. **

"Are you sure you can take me on? I _am_ the Big Bad Wolf." Aomine stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well then the Big Bad Wolf will be crying to his mommy after I beat his ass up." Kagami said while gnarling.

The referee blew his whistle and threw the ball up in the air. They both jumped at the same time but it seemed like Aomine was falling first. Kagami got the ball and drove straight for the basket. Although he was going at full speed Aomine got in front of him and made kagami slowed down. Aomine went super fast and quickly stole the ball from Kagami. Aomine charged for the basket and dunked it head on.

"One-zero." He said with a cocky grin on his face.

Kagami took the ball and dribbled it up the court. He jumped from the free-throw line and tried to make a dunk. Right then, Aomine blocked the dunk and slammed the ball down. He quickly grabbed the ball and made a layup. Aomine continued to steel and block the ball from Kagami.

"10-3. This game is my win. Now you come with us. Maybe you'll get better at this game that you think is so fun." Aomine stood tall and smiled at Kagami who was sitting down on the court. Kuroko came to hand both of the wild animals a towel.

"Kagami-kun. You lost to Aomine-kun so you need to come help us win the WCABL." Kuroko looked at Kagami with a serious face.

"Calm down!. A deal is a deal. I'll help you guys win. For sure." Kagami said while wiping his sweat off with his towel.

"Good. Well then, let's go!" Aomine smiled and walked towards the outside of the court with Kuroko and Kagami following behind.

"So... where are going now?" Asked Kagami.

"Uh... I think we are going back to Japan now." Kuroko said.

The 3 of them went back together to Japan in search of another basketball player who is worthy of being part of the generation's best basketball team.

Beep Beep Beep. Kuroko looked at his phone and saw a message from an old friend. Right then, he had a huge light bulb in his head light up.

"Aomine-kun. I was thinking about this but I wasn't too sure if it was a good idea.."

"Hm? What is it?" Aomine replied.

"What do you think about Kise-kun joining the team?" Kuroko asked in a quiet voice. Aomine stopped right in his tracks.. He turned his head slowly and looked at Kuroko with a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"_You_ want _Kise_ on our team?! Kise?! Of all people?!" Aomine looked quite confused. "Why him of all people?!"

"Well.. His skills are pretty good and he just texted me if I wanted to play some basuke with him." Kuroko said plainly.

"W-W-Wait... Who is this Kise you speak of?" Kagami asked.

"No one you need to know, Bakagami. Well at least not for now." Aomine responded. They continued walking silently until Kuroko's phone started to ring again.

"Are you gonna answer that Kuroko?" Kagami asked, a little bit annoyed by the sound.

"I don't know yet. Should I ask him to be on our team?" Kuroko sounded troubled and didn't know what to do.

"Whatever. As long as you can handle it. I honestly think that he's worse then Satsuki." Aomine said while putting his arms behind his head.

"I guess... But we need him right now. I will respond and ask him to play with us." Kuroko took his phone and vigorously texted Kise-kun back.

"He says that he will meet us at Kaijou High School." Kuroko, Aomine, and Kagami hurriedly went to Kaijou and met up with the strange blonde haired guy.

"KUROKO-CCHI! AOMINE-CCHI! HOW ARE YOU LATELY?! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE SAW EACH OTHER!" The blonde dog ran to Kuroko and hugged him tightly.

"Oi Kise! You don't need to shout! We are right here!" Aomine looked pissed and you could see his vein pop out.

"Gomen! It's just that I wanted to see Kuroko-cchi so badly that I couldn't hold it in!" Kise cheek rubbed Kuroko and spun him around.

"Kise-kun. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating like a child. And please stop calling me Kuroko-cchi." Kuroko had an annoyed expression.

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" Kise said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Kise. You know why we called you out here right?" Aomine said, still looking annoyed. All of a sudden, the blonde dog had a serious face. He nodded and looked at Kuroko and Kagami.  
"I would love to help you win this competition but there is one condition. You need to beat me in a game of Daruma-san ga Koronda (Basically Red Light, Green Light)." With dumbfounded faces, Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine agreed to the circumstances.

"Alright then! Let the Games begin!" Kise announced.

"Oi. This isn't the Hunger Games **baka**!" Aomine said while moving to the starting line.


End file.
